Amor libre
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: SPOLIERS 5º TEMPORADA. Slash. Ben/Locke


**Título: Amor libre  
Advertencias: Spoliers de la 5ºTemporada.  
Pareja: Benjamin Linus/John Locke (Bocke), NC-17  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Lost pertenecen a sus creadores (Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams y Damon Lindelof) si esto sucediera yo sería la chica más feliz del mundo pero dado que no va a pasar os dejo con la ficción.**

**Amor Libre  
**

John estiró más aún el cable que tenía atado por el radiador para ver si la viga por donde lo había pasado soportaría su peso. Estaba subido a una mesa que pensaba echar hacia atrás con el tobillo cuando estuviera bien decidido. Ahora solo comprobaba que no iba a ser un suicidio fallido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por golpes secos a la puerta.

_¿Quién coño será? _pensó

Los golpes volvieron a sonar.

- ¿John? ¿John? – dijo la voz de Ben a través de ella

John miró asombrado la puerta: _¿qué cojones hace Ben aquí? Y sobretodo, ¿por qué se presenta __**ahora**__?_

Sus preguntas no se hicieron de rogar y con fuerza Ben abrió la puerta. Retrocedió al ver a John en aquella situación.

- ¡John! ¿Qué haces? – exclamó Ben cerrando con rapidez la puerta

John se puso en el filo de la mesa decidido a inclinarse y acabar con su vida.

- ¡John! ¡John! Espera, para. – exclamó Ben

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo me has encontrado...? - murmuró Locke

- Tenía a un hombre vigilando a Sayid. Los vigilo a todos. Para mantenerlos a salvo. Cuando apareciste: me llamó. - dijo Ben

- ¿Qué...? ¿Quién...? ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo furioso

- John, cálmate.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Por favor déjame ayudart...

- ¡Contesta a mi pregunta! - gritó John lanzándole una muleta

- Solo intento protegerte. - dijo Ben retrocediendo para no recibir un impacto

- ¿Protegerme? - murmuró John, movió un poco la cabeza aturdido - ¡Tú le disparaste! Tú mataste a Avalon. - adivinó

- Sí. - asintió Ben - Sí. Lo hice. - aseguró - Pero tarde o temprano el te habría matado. - advirtió - Quería hablar contigo, pero te estrellaste.

- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no...? - empezó Locke

- ¡Trabajaba para Charles Whitmore! Es muy peligroso.

- ¡NO! - gritó Locke - Withmore fue a por mí, me salvó. - aseguró

- No John. - contradijo Ben - Te utilizó. Esperó hasta que apareciste para que lo ayudaras a llegar a la isla. Charles Withmore es el motivo por el que moví la isla. - intentó explicarse - Para que nunca volviera a encontrarla, para mantenerle lejos y pudieses ser el líder. - Ben se fue acercando a él con cuidado, John se puso recto y se acarició la soga que estaba alrededor de su cuello - No puedes hacerlo. Si algo llegara a pasarte. John... No tienes ni idea de lo importantes que eres... - susurró

John movió la mano indicando que se callara, cerró los ojos.

- Déjame ayudarte. - pidió Ben

John apretó los ojos al igual que apretó los labios para evitar las lágrimas.

- Nadie puede ayudarme... Soy... Soy un fracasado. - murmuró abatido y al borde de las lágrimas

- No John, no lo eres. - dijo Ben

- ¡Lo soy Ben! - exclamó John - No convencí a ninguno. No logré convencer a ninguno para que volviera conmigo. ¡No puedo liderar a nadie! - exclamó

- Jack a comprado un billete. - informó Ben

- ¿Qué...?

- Un billete de avión. De Los Ángeles a Sydney esta noche, con vuelta a primera hora de la mañana. Lo que quieras que le dijeras funcionó… - dijo acercándose a él - Y si convenciste a Jack convencerás a los demás

John miró el suelo que quedaba lejos debajo de sus pies.

- John... - susurró Ben que se agachó para desatar el cable que Locke había atado al radiador - No puedes morir. - le dijo - Tienes aún demasiadas cosas que hacer. Debo de llevarte a la isla para que puedas hacerlas

John tragó saliva y vio como Ben iba terminando de desatar el cable.

- Por favor John... Ven... - pidió extendiéndole la mano - Baja de ahí... - dijo agarrándole la mano izquierda

Locke bajó la vista soltando débiles lágrimas, pensaba que no tenía valor ni para suicidarse. Ben lo agarró también del brazo y lo ayudó a bajarse de la mesa. Locke se pasó las manos por la cara, ocultándosela sin querer que Ben viera el fracaso marcado en el ella y en las lágrimas que caían por el rostro.

- Sé que podemos hacerlo John. Ni siquiera has hablado aún con Sun... Empecemos por ella

Locke hizo un ruidito con la garganta dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

- Gracias... - murmuró

- No hay de qué. - sonrió Ben

John se dejó ayudar por Ben a bajar de la mesa y a que lo condujera hasta el borde de la cama donde se sentó y sin querer arrastró a Ben para que se quedara sentado a su lado. Ben aún lo tenía cogido de la mano y el antebrazo, debía de soltarlo pero algo se lo había impedido. Lo tranquilizador que le resultaba ese tacto se lo impedía.

Locke, por su parte, no podía tranquilizarse mucho. Se apretaba el labio inferior con el superior para evitar gimotear, aguantando así que las lágrimas le cayeran. No quería, simplemente no iba a llorar por eso. Miró su brazo izquierdo, sonrió al ver que las manos de Ben seguían rodeándolo con gesto tranquilizador. Y fue cuando hizo una locura.

Sí. Otra más.

- Oye… - llamó Locke a Ben viendo que este tenía la vista perdida por el suelo sumido en sus pensamientos

- ¿Uhms? – mustió Ben dirigiendo la vista a John

John agarró la mano de Ben que tenía sobre su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, se inclinó y pegó sus labios a Linus. Este apretó los labios sin querer corresponder al beso, sin querer saber si los labios de John estaban salados o dulces… Sin saber si podría ser aún más correspondido si los entreabriera y siguiera. Al poco, y viendo la nula respuesta de Ben, John se separó.

- John… - empezó Ben mirándole

El nombrado apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Ben con la necesidad de ser aceptado.

- No quiero fracasar en esto también… - murmuró John

Ben le acarició con la mano que tenía libre la cabeza. No quería verlo así. Pero como él en ese momento también estaba confuso: le daría lo que necesitaba.

- No tienes porqué fracasar. – le dijo Ben

John levantó la cabeza, lo miró confundido sin entender lo que había dicho, pero en realidad tenía algo de esperanza. Ben sonrió y esta vez fue él quien comenzó un beso que John mantuvo entreabriendo sus labios para que pudiera echar una lucha de lenguas.

John se inclinó hacia delante buscando más pasión que Ben le ofreció correspondiéndole de la misma manera, le soltó por fin del brazo y le fue acariciando el cuello mientras que abandonaba los labios para pasarlos por la mandíbula. John suspiró. Acariciaba la cabeza de Ben manteniendo los ojos cerrados, concentrado solo en el placer que sentía y que iban a sentir en breve.

Locke se tumbó sobre la cama, separando una pierna de otra para que la derecha no le doliera tanto. Ben se puso a horcajadas sobre él y siguió besándole. Cerraba los ojos dejando que sus labios viajaran por libre por el rostro y cuello de John al igual que sus manos que lo hicieron por el torso. Quitándole la camiseta, acariciando cada extensión de piel morena que salía al sol.

Locke no se iba a quedar quieto. Sus manos vagaban por Ben desnudándole con una velocidad y facilidad casi ensayada. Este soltó una risita cuando Locke le acarició las costillas.

- Tengo cosquillas ahí. – reconoció sonriendo

Locke sonrió y continuó los besos mientras, por fin, le desabrochaba el pantalón. Deseaba ver aquello y poder llevar a su amigo al mismo cielo.

Cambiaron las posiciones y ahora era Ben quien estaba entre las piernas de Locke, este para que su pierna rota no se resintiera estaba sentado sobre los muslos de Ben con dicha pierna estirada. Le hubiera gustado buscar una posición mucho más cómoda pero sabía que no la iba a encontrar.

Los pantalones de Ben desaparecieron y quedaron en un rincón de la habitación, al poco los bóxers oscuros de Ben también siguieron al montón de ropa. Subió las caderas un poco y emitió un suspiro de placer.

- John… - dijo en un murmullo

Locke sonrió apoyó el brazo izquierdo al lado de la cabeza de Ben y empezó a besarle. La derecha, con contada experiencia comenzó a masturbarle. Ben arqueó la espalda hacia delante.

- Ahm… Dios. – gimió

Locke rió al oído de Ben he hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. No separó el beso y aumentó el ritmo que tenía en la mano derecha. Su erección se apretaba contra su pantalón y presionaba el muslo de Ben. Este la acarició con una mano sonriente. Necesitaba llegar a más.

_"Suerte que siempre llevo condones…" _pensó

- John, John. – pidió Ben entre besos – Por favor para. – pidió

John paró en seco.

- No me digas que no ahora… - pidió Locke con súplica

- No es eso. – murmuró Ben.

Se levantó y cogió sus pantalones.

- Quítate los pantalones. – pidió

John le hizo caso. Se quitó la prótesis que tenía para mantener la pierna recta y se quitó los pantalones seguido de los calzoncillos. Le intrigaba lo que iba ha hacer Ben. Este volvió pronto a la cama. Se puso de rodillas ante John y se agachó un poco.

Estimuló un poco más el miembro de este pasando la lengua por el glande y bajándola por el tronco. El tamaño del miembro de John aumentó, al igual que el color rojo de la punta, que se intensificó más. John se agarró al colchón y fijó su vista al techo. Se tornó brilloso. Enmarcó una sonrisa en el rostro, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior y superior evitando que los gemidos que quería expresar se escaparan de sus labios.

Ben puso su cabeza a la altura de la de Locke y le besó. Se separó un poco y rasgó con los dientes el envoltorio del preservativo.

- Que precavido… - murmuró John mirando como lo sacaba

- Siempre guardé esperanzas en encontrarme aquí a Juliet y acostarme con ella… - contó Benjamin mientras le ponía el condón a Locke

- Yo no soy Juliet… - aclaró John riendo

Ben alzó la cabeza y miró la de John, rió al ver que este no tenía pelo.

- Tu melena rubia y esto que tienes aquí. – dijo acariciándole el pene – Me lo confirmó definitivamente. – bromeó

John rió para ocultar el gemido que se escapaba por sus labios. Ben se dio la vuelta. Se puso de rodillas en la cama pero apoyándolas contra su pecho para estar algo más cómodo para John.

- Eh… Nunca he hecho esto. – admitió John apoyándose con la rodilla buena y acarició la espalda de Ben.

- Yo tampoco. – aseguró el susodicho – Pero ten cuidado, ¿sí?

- Contigo todo el cuidado del mundo Ben… - murmuró besándole el cuello

Ben agachó la cabeza apoyándola contra la almohada. Se abrazó a ella. Locke puso todo el peso sobre su pierna izquierda. Apoyó la mano izquierda en el hombro de Ben para no caerse, cogió con la derecha su miembro y lo dejó a la entrada. De un movimiento metió la mitad.

- Bfff… Dios. – se quejó Ben inclinándose hacia delante

Locke no dijo nada, le dio un beso en el cuello, retrocedió las caderas y volvió a dar una embestida esta vez introduciéndose más. Linus volvió a quejarse aunque ya menos. Locke siguió con las embestidas. Finalmente se introdujo totalmente y tocó la próstata de Ben arrancando de este un gemido.

- Más. Más. – pidió Ben llegando por fin al placer

Locke rió. Apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro de Ben y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. Ben no ocultaba sus gemidos de placer así que Locke le imitó y tampoco se cortó. Sus gemidos roncos se mezclaron con los agudos de Ben haciendo una melodía extraña. Vagó una mano por la barriga de Ben, la bajó hasta su miembro. Estaba extremadamente duro y caliente. Locke comenzó a moverlo rapidez al mismo ritmo que las embestidas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al climax y con ello se corrieron. Locke cayó agotado sobre Ben, que soltó una risita.

- Lo ves como tienes dotes de líder. – rió

John sonrió. Se salió de Ben y se tumbó de costado. Se sacó el preservativo, le hizo un nudo y lo dejó en el suelo, entre el espacio que había entre la pata de la cama y la mesita de noche. Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, escuchando como se relajaba la respiración del otro. Locke se giró y le dio un beso a Ben.

- Te quiero. – le dijo sonriendo

- Yo también John. – dijo Ben, aprovechando de que no lo veía se agachó un poco y tiró del cable que había intentado usar John para suicidarse hasta llevarlo hasta sus manos. – Yo también… - repitió

Enroscó el cable alrededor del cuello de John y lo estiró. J

John luchó por su vida de manera inútil. Ben lo había pillado desprevenido y apenas tenía muchas fuerzas así que acabó desmayándose y al poco, muriendo.

- Eres muy manipulable John. – dijo Ben apartando el cable cuando vio que Locke ya no respiraba.

A veces el mismo se asustaba de eso. Era capaz de manipular a alguien a pesar de haberle traicionado, intentado matar, engañado… Y luego, a pesar de volver a traicionarle (o en este caso de acabar con su vida) no sentirse culpable.

_"Además. John confía demasiado en cualquiera." _Pensó Ben

Vistió a John con la ropa que llevaba, le colocó lo de la pierna y con el cable lo colgó a la viga de la que pretendía colgarse el mismo Locke cuando él entró en esa habitación. Se vistió y se puso los guantes de cuero que llevaba. Limpió toda la escena esparciendo agua con un spray y luego pasando el trapo. Quitó las sábanas y las cambió por unas idénticas que había en el armario de la habitación.

Las sábanas se las guardó en su bolsa. Apagó la luz.

- Adiós John. – le dijo al cadáver y se fue

_"Al menos he pasado un buen rato." _Aseguró mientras abandonaba el motel donde John había decido pasar su última noche.

_Todo tiene sentido, incluso la muerte, después de este amor vivido.  
(Nash, Amor Libre)  
__  
~**Fin**~_


End file.
